A Literal Backseat Driver
"A Literal Backseat Driver" is the tenth episode of Mansion, a reality series featuring 18 house guests competing against one another. The episode's title was said by Marcus. Recap After a break day with no challenge, which the girls enjoyed because of their spa day prize, the boys team (Aaron, Hayden, Jeremy, and Marcus) and the girls team (Emily, Emmaline, Kenzie, Maya, and Vivian) must compete in another challenge. For the challenge, each team will go through a series of "trust" tests. There will be three, and two members of each team will compete in them. For the first test, it will be Aaron and Jeremy versus Kenzie and Maya. One member of the team must cut around and dish up a poisonous sea animal. If they cut it wrong, the other person will experience a great sickness, though nothing near-death. For the challenge, Jeremy and Maya will make the food and give it to Aaron and Kenzie. Jeremy does it right and Aaron enjoys it, while Maya cuts it wrong, causing Kenzie to have to see a doctor. For the second challenge, it will be Hayden and Marcus versus Emmaline and Vivian. The test will be one of the two must hold onto a rope while the second person climbs down the walls of the mansion outside. Hayden is distracted by Emmaline and lets go, causing Marcus to fall into the pool, and giving the girls the point. For the final test, it will be Emily and Vivian versus Marcus and Jeremy. The challenge is there will be two cars on a closed off road. The driver, one of the duos, will be blindfolded and the other must direct them to drive back to the mansion. After Marcus gives Jeremy the wrong direction, they drive out-of-bounds and the girls win the advantage for the main challenge. For the main challenge, the girls and guys learn they must endure a "boot camp". The last team with at least two members remaining wins. The girls advantage is that they only must have one member of their team remaining. The boot camp begins and almost immediately Aaron drops out. The four girls think it is easy, however. As the camp continues, Vivian drops out and then Emily, leaving it Hayden, Jeremy, and Marcus versus Emmaline and Maya. The five remaining contestants are forced to run a 400 metre dash. Hayden nearly drops out halfway through, but Emmaline convinces him to continue and he makes it. Aaron, Vivian, and Emily are allowed to eat like normal, though the five remaining contestants must eat the boot camp food. Emmaline cannot eat the food and drops out, leaving Maya the last girl standing. However, during the push-up contest, Marcus drops out, leaving it to Maya versus Jeremy and Hayden. However, Maya drops out to be with Marcus and the girls lose. The guys all leave to go to their rooms, while the girls must vote someone off. On the girls side, Kenzie returns after her hospital trip. Maya suggest voting her off due to her inability to compete in the competition, while Emily suggests voting off Emmaline, due to her convincing Hayden to stay in. Emmaline and Vivian agree to vote off Maya, due to her costing them the challenge. After the five girls vote, Maya is voted off, after it being between her and Emmaline. Cast Trivia Voting